


Haha tnt go BRR

by Wolvesbackwards



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I’m on mobile so this will be bad, Kaplewie, TNT, basically this is my take on what’s happening at the festival, these poor block men, this is literally angst, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesbackwards/pseuds/Wolvesbackwards
Summary: This is a little angsty story about the festival where Wilbur is planning to blow it up! If you want to know who dies read below if not just read the story!SPOILER:The two characters who die are Sapnap and Tubbo so if you don’t want to read, please click off.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, theres more but I’m making this short oops
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Haha tnt go BRR

I just want to say, this sucks, and yes, I listened to ‘As the world caves in’ Slowed while writing this, sue me.

———————————————————————

  
When the first explosion went off, in the middle of Tubbos speech, Quackity and Schlatt fled the scene, people were pushing and shoving to get away, not knowing whether or not there would be more explosions.   
  
Tubbo frantically glanced around the land, catching George’s eye as an explosion rang next to him, knocking him a good few feet away and to the grass. Was that ringing always there? He opened his eyes back up to see the world was sideways, no wait, he was sideways.

George was gone, where’d he go? Did he keep running? Was he really going to leave tubbo behind like that? He struggled to pull himself into a sitting position, he held that aching spot on his temple. Why is it wet? Did he fall in a puddle?

Tubbo saw a glint of white and black, was that Sapnap? Was Sap going to help him up? As Tubbo focused his eyes on the boy he noticed his red hands, oh shit it’s blood, not water. Sapnap helped him up, gripping onto his shoulders. His lips were moving, but tubbo couldn’t piece together what he was saying.

What had happened? First he was giving his speech and next everything went to shit. Was this Wilbur Techno and Tommy’s doing? Why didn’t they warn him? When he resurfaced from his thoughts he realized sapnap was gone too.

The explosions hurt his ears. Bad. Maybe if he closes his eyes it will all go away. Maybe. So he closed them, he sat back down on the grass and tried to get rid of the noises. There was a burning flare in his right side, and everything was gone.

Tommy, Wilbur, dream, and techno were perched on a hill, watching Manberg explode like the ticking time bomb it was but something seemed to have caught dreams eye, for he ran down the hill in a sprint towards Manberg.

”Dream! What the hell!” Wilbur ran after, trying to stop him, followed by a not so hyper Tommy and sleep deprived techno.

”George! Oh god! Are you okay?” Dream skidded to a halt next to the bleeding boy, but before he could answer, Wilbur cut in.

”Dream stop this! He is the enemy!”

”He was my friend before this and he will remain my friend now!”   
  
As dream and Wilbur argued back a forth about how dream shouldn’t be friends with the enemy, something bugged Tommy to look over at the wreckage. Only to see a small boy in green laying crumbled on the burnt grass.

”Tubbo!” The world seemed slow as Tommy ran over to the figure, cradling him in his arms, “This can’t be happening! We should’ve- no, I should’ve warned him! Wilbur what have I done- I- Tubbo!” The lanky boy cried as the held his friend close to his chest, feeling the blood seep into his clothes.

Wilbur and Techno walked over to the teen and hugged him. For that was the only comfort they could provide for the boy as he sobbed over his friend. 

“Tommy I’m sorry.” Wilbur started.

”No. No you aren’t Will. If you were sorry you wouldn’t have gone through with this shitty plan. It’s your fault! He’s- Tubbo is dead and it’s your fault wilbur! Nothing you can do will bring him back!” Wilbur looked sympathetically at the boy.

”Tommy I-“ he was cut off by a scream.

”Please! Help me! Dream!” Coming from the flames, it was quiet, but dream recognizes the voice.

”Please! It hurts it hurts! Please!” Dream dropped his pork chops out of shock, and runs towards the yells, sparing a glance at wilburs shocked expression and Tommy’s sobbing form.

Fundy holds a struggling, but still injured George back as he tried to stop dream, and techno grabs dreams arm before he could go into the fire.

”Dream, be careful” Techno lets him go and dream is running again.

Dream runs through the wrecks of buildings and the still exploding tnt as he searches for his friend, listening for his cries and screams.

When he finally reached Sapnap, screaming and sobbing, trapped halfway under a collapsed building he tried desperately to get him free. Dream hacked at cobblestone and burning wood, inhaling far too much smoke and ash, he manages to open us some space, and he slides Sapnap out from under the debris.

He held sapnap as he sprinted back to the river, back to George, back to Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno. When he sets sapnap down by the water, George runs up to him, bombarding him with questions like, ‘why would you do that?’ And ‘do you know how stupid that was’ until his eyes landed on sapnap.   
  


He laid there, still as a rock, as dream checked for a pulse. The once screaming energetic boy was gone, and dream clenched his fists, his shoulders shook as he cried, he brought sapnap closer to Tommy and Wilbur and hugged them.

They are thankful that they chose to stay by the water, because what was left of Manberg was burnt to a crisp. Whatever was left of L’manberg was obliterated in that moment as the fire raged on, beating onto the buildings and stopping where they had splashed the water.

Tommy let out one more heart wrenching sob before leaning heavily against wilbur, the energy sucked out of him as he hugged Tubbos dead body close to him, and Wilbur ruffled his hair a little as he too, cried. His head was bowed as he sat in shame of what he had done.

“We have to find Schlatt and Quackity” Techno said as he sat down next to the group.

”Another day Techno. Let’s let them grieve.” Wilbur replied while stroking Tommy’s hair.

Okay that’s it. I told you it was short, I’m not very good at writing which is why I only have two stories out lmao everything is always better in my head than when it’s written or drawn out. I hope you enjoyed, or didn’t, either way, thank you for reading. 


End file.
